Presently, there are trimming apparatuses known in the art having a rotatable, attachable head for attachment to a powered device, with the head carrying a series of trimmer lines extending axially out about the periphery of the head. Examples of such weed trimming apparatuses include spool and “bump ‘n’ feed” weed trimming apparatuses with continuous-feed trimming line and trimming apparatuses using fixed-length pieces of trimming line. However, current weed trimming apparatuses have certain drawbacks which have gone largely unaddressed in this technical field. Some weed trimming apparatuses require extensive time to change trimmer line, while others may require tools to take apart the head of the trimming apparatus to change the trimmer line. Still others suffer from high rates of trimmer line breaking due to the fixed manner in which the retention device of the trimmer line operates.
Accordingly, there is still a great and long-felt need for a weed trimmer apparatus that provides quick and easy trimmer line insertion and security during operation as well as simple and efficient trimmer line removal when changing trimmer line. There is also a great and long-felt need for a weed trimmer apparatus which enjoys increased trimmer line durability and integrity while being simple to use and maintain.